


Jack and Pete ... have a talk

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angry Sex, Background Het, Deutsch | German, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sam Carter/Pete Shanahan (background), Season/Series 07
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Shanahan trifft zufällig Jack O´Neill und die beiden haben einiges zu besprechen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Pete ... have a talk

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 7; ein paar Wochen nach “Chimera” (Daniels Träume)  
> Die Idee zu dieser FF entstand familienintern in unserer Küche; Athor und Minnesota haben das Beta-lesen übernommen ( vielen Dank euch beiden!) und herausgekommen ist eine „Shipper taugliche“ Slash-Story - falls es denn so etwas gibt. *bg*

O´Neill genoss gerade seinen zweiten Drink, als sich ein Mann schwer auf den Barhocker neben ihm plumpsen ließ. Er schenkte ihm weiter keine Beachtung. Denn der Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, den er nicht seinem Drink widmete, war von dem Bildschirm über dem Tresen in Anspruch genommen, über den seit wenigen Minuten tonlos ein Basketball-Spiel flimmerte.  
So bekam er nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass der Mann in seiner Jackentasche herumnestelte, einen 10-Dollar Schein auf die Theke knallte und einen Bourbon orderte.  
„Machen Sie einen doppelten draus, mit Eis“, schickte er noch hinterher.

Jack kam die Stimme vage bekannt vor und er drehte sich auf seinem Hocker zu dem Neuankömmling um, um zu sehen, zu welchem Gesicht diese Stimme gehörte.  
„Pete Shanahan!“, rief er überrascht aus, als er seinen Nachbarn erkannte. Was in Drei-Teufels-Namen machte der in seiner Bar? Reichte es nicht schon, dass er Carter hinterher rannte? Musste er denn wirklich jeden aus dem SGC verfolgen? 

„Colonel O´Neill!“, rief der andere Mann ebenso überrascht. Hatte er unbedingt eine Kneipe erwischen müssen, in der jemand vom SGC verkehrte? Und dann noch ausgerechnet O´Neill? Er musterte mit einem raschen Blick Jacks Zivilkleidung und fragte:„Wochenende?“  
„Ja. Ich komme Freitags Abends oft hierher.“ Mal gleich deutlich machen, dass das seine Kneipe war. „Gibt einem das Gefühl, dass die Woche wirklich zu Ende ist. Und was bringt Sie hierher?“ 

Mit einem Nicken bedankte sich Shanahan bei dem Barkeeper, der ihm sein Glas rüber geschoben hatte, setzte es an und trank es in einem Zug aus. Erst nachdem er sich noch mit der Hand über den Mund gewischt hatte, beantwortete er Jacks Frage. „Ach, dies und das“, meinte er ausweichend. „Reiner Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet in dieser Bar gelandet bin.“ 

Upps, musste Jack denken, das klang aber gar nicht nach frisch verliebt und auf Wolke Sieben schwebend. Im Geist ging er die Dienstpläne durch, die er von seinem Team natürlich auswendig kannte und wusste daher genau, dass Major Carter ebenfalls das ganze Wochenende frei hatte. 

Shanahan hob sein leeres Glas in die Höhe und rief dem Barkeeper zu: „Noch mal dasselbe!“ Dann deutete er auf Jacks Glas und fragte: „Wollen Sie auch noch einen?“  
„Einen nehme ich noch“, stimmte Jack zu und überlegte, worüber er mit dem anderen Mann reden könnte. Die Erlebnisse mit Osiris waren tabu und auch Carter wollte er nicht unbedingt in einer Bar diskutieren. So sagte er mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Fernseher: „Die Denver Nuggets führen 13:10, jedenfalls bis gerade noch.“  
„Tatsächlich? Das ist ja mal was Neues. Aber ich sage Ihnen eins, wenn die den Coach nicht wechseln, wird das nichts.“  
„Ganz meine Meinung.“  
Die Drinks kamen und die beiden prosteten sich kurz zu. Jack nippte an seinem Glas, Pete nahm noch einmal einen kräftigen Schluck, dann starrte er trübsinnig in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit. 

„Arbeiten Sie gerade an einem neuen Fall, Detective?“, versuchte Jack den anderen Mann, nach einer Weile, noch einmal in ein Gespräch zu ziehen.  
„Neuer Fall? Meinen Sie, weil ich in Springs bin?“ Er drehte den Bourbon so rasch in seinem Glas, dass die Eisstücke aneinander klickten, dann kippte er mit einem Schluck den Rest seines Drinks runter. „Nein. Ich hatte *eigentlich* eine Verabredung.“ Herausfordernd schaute er O´Neill an, doch der hütete sich, irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. 

Da zwei doppelte Whiskeys, in Rekordzeit runtergekippt, wohl bei fast jedem die Hemmschwelle sinken lassen würden, schickte Pete noch abschätzig hinterher: „Aber Sie wissen ja, wie Frauen sind. Absolut unzuverlässig.“ 

Aha, sie kamen der Sache schon näher und es war genau, wie O´Neill sich schon gedacht hatte. Liebeskummer sprach aus der ganzen Haltung des Detectives und irgendetwas hatte Carter getan – oder auch nicht getan! – was ihren „Mr. Humworthy“ hier in diese Bar getrieben hatte. 

„Nun, absolut unzuverlässig ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber schwer zu verstehen sind sie manchmal schon“, versuchte es Jack diplomatisch. Ein verräterischer kleiner Teil seines Hirns schlug nämlich gerade mit einem ziemlich höhnischen Unterton vor, er solle Pete doch mal fragen, warum er sich ausgerechnet an Carter herangemacht hatte, wenn er keine Komplikationen wünschte in einer Beziehung. Da könnte man es doch wirklich einfacher haben!

„Unzuverlässig und wankelmütig!“, bestätigte Pete Shanahan noch einmal mit Nachdruck und heftigem Kopfnicken. „Man weiß mit ihnen nie, woran man ist. Einen Tag so, den nächsten Tag schon wieder anders. Und wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste ist? Wir lassen es uns gefallen. Lassen uns von ihnen an der Nase herumführen.“ Mit seinem Finger fuhr er Kreise auf dem beschlagenen Glas und war dabei so von dieser Tätigkeit in Anspruch genommen, dass er weder O´Neill noch sonst jemanden anschauen brauchte. 

Jack seinerseits betrachtete Mr. Hum… - okay, er sollte aufhören, ihn in Gedanken so zu nennen, sonst würde es ihm noch mal laut rausrutschen – betrachtete Pete nachdenklich.  
Er war in dieser Sache sehr zwiegespalten. Natürlich gab es da die eine Seite in ihm, über die er nach Möglichkeit nicht ausführlicher nachdachte. Der Teil von ihm, der einfach nicht wollte, dass Carter auch nur irgendjemand in Betracht zog für eine feste Beziehung.  
Auf der anderen Seite jedoch wünschte er Carter nur das Beste. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr im Privatleben endlich auch mal Glück, Liebe, Erfüllung - und weiß der Himmel, was für romantischen Kram sie sich vorstellte - beschieden sein sollten. Und wenn sie der festen Ansicht war, das bei Pete Shanahan gefunden zu haben, so würde er alles dransetzen, das zu verstehen und zu unterstützen. - So gut er eben konnte.

Und dieser Teil war es dann auch, der ihn sanfter als vermutet fragen ließ: „Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?“  
Shanahan war daher wohl auch mehr von dem Tonfall als von der Frage überrascht, denn er musterte Jack einen Moment eindringlich. Dann überwog sein leicht alkoholgeschwängertes Mitteilungsbedürfnis und er erklärte seufzend: „Sie hat mich versetzt. Wir wollten eigentlich essen gehen, dann hat sie mir kurzfristig über unsere Sekretärin ausrichten lassen, dass sie heute Abend schon etwas anderes vorhat. Übers Handy kann ich sie nicht erreichen und bei ihr daheim ist nur der Anrufbeantworter an.“ 

„Nun, das kann doch schon mal vorkommen. Vielleicht wollte jemand im SGC noch etwas ganz Dringendes von ihr“, meinte Jack, - obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Carter den Mountain ausnahmsweise einmal rechtzeitig verlassen hatte.  
Spöttisch lachte Pete auf: „Das war ganz sicher nichts Berufliches!“  
„Woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen?“ O´Neill schaute ihn bei dieser mit absoluter Sicherheit hervorgebrachten Antwort erstaunt an.

„Äh… nun… ein Mann hat so etwas im Gefühl“, redete der Detective sich heraus, denn der Colonel wäre sicher nicht allzu erbaut davon, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass Sams Telefon immer noch überwacht werden konnte. Ein Überbleibsel aus den Anfangstagen ihrer Beziehung, aber heute, nach der überraschenden Absage, hatte er nicht widerstehen können und einen Kollegen gebeten, ihm einen Mitschnitt zu „besorgen“. 

Pete konnte die drei Sätze inzwischen auswendig, so oft hatte er sie sich angehört.  
Der männliche Anrufer hatte: Hallo, Kleines, schade, dass du nicht zu Hause bist. Ich bin ganz überraschend für ein paar Stunden in der Stadt und da wäre es doch schön, wenn wir den Abend mal wieder zusammen verbringen könnten. Wenn du Zeit hast, komm doch um 20 Uhr ins „Juanito“; bis dann, alles Liebe“, auf das Band gesprochen. In einem Tonfall, der auf große Vertrautheit schließen ließ. Der ihn mit eiskalter Wucht aus seiner romantischen, rosaroten Welt gerissen hatte. Der ihm erschreckend klar gemacht hatte, wie viel er von Samantha noch nicht wusste – und dass das weit über ihren geheimniskrämerischen Job hinausging. 

„Gefühle können trügen“, meinte Jack halb ernst, halb stichelnd. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.  
Heftig fuhr ihn Shanahan an: „Meine nicht! Meine Gefühle sind …“ Er stockte, als ihm aufging, dass er gerade das Gegenteil eingestanden hatte. Die Spannung wich aus seinem Körper und er sackte verzagt in sich zusammen. „Ach, Mist, vergessen Sie´s.“ Er unterstrich seine Aussage mit einer müden, ablehnenden Handbewegung und wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu - seinem leeren Glas. Etwas, das er sofort zu ändern beabsichtigte.  
„Noch einen doppelten!“, rief er laut. 

„Das löst gar nichts“, tadelte Jack und gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, diese letzte Bestellung zu ignorieren.  
Pete erkundigte sich aggressiv: „Ach ja? Sie haben es wohl schon oft genug selbst ausprobiert?“  
Einen Moment überlegte sich Jack, ob der andere Mann ihm eine ehrliche Antwort wert wäre, dann erwiderte er: „Allerdings. Nach meiner Scheidung. Hätte mich fast meinen Job gekostet. Nicht, dass mich das zu dem Zeitpunkt gestört hätte.“ Er begleitete seine Worte mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Völlig überrascht blickte Pete auf. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass man von O´Neill auch mal etwas anderes als flapsige Bemerkungen erwarten konnte. Der Mann war ihm immer so … oberflächlich vorgekommen. Jedenfalls hatte er kaum etwas anderes als oberschlaue Sprüche für ihn übrig gehabt, in der Zeit als er sich in der Krankenstation des Stargate-Centers von seinen Verletzungen nach dem Osiris-Zwischenfall erholt hatte. 

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Pete und hob bedauernd die Hände. „Das war … unschön von mir. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich lieber aufhören.“  
„Stimmt“, grinste Jack.  
„Noch einen kleinen für die Straße?“, fragte Pete hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein danke. Der Barkeeper wird uns ein Taxi rufen, denn fahren kann ich auch nicht mehr“, entschied Jack. „Wo müssen Sie hin?“  
„Ich? Oh … ich … ich habe kein Hotel hier“, stotterte Shanahan. „Ich habe gedacht, … Sie wissen schon… Sam…“ Unwohl schaute er Jack an, denn in dieser Antwort schwang noch so viel mehr mit, als nur die ungelöste Frage der Unterkunft. 

Ja klar! Jack klatschte sich gedanklich die Hand vor die Stirn. Natürlich! Der gute Pete hatte gedacht, heute Nacht ein kuscheliges Bettchen vorzufinden! Angewärmt und mit angenehmer Gesellschaft! Eine kurze, bittere Wut flammte in Jack auf, dann zwang er sich wieder rational zu denken. Selbstverständlich hatte Shanahan erwartet bei Carter zu übernachten - das ganze Wochenende - denn deshalb war er ja aus Denver angereist! Aber er konnte jetzt unmöglich noch selbst zurück fahren und ein Taxi bis Denver rauf würde ein Vermögen kosten. 

Bevor Jack weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte, schlug er schon etwas halbherzig vor: „Ich habe ein Gästezimmer. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie heute Nacht dort bleiben.“  
Pete hörte sehr wohl den zögerlichen Unterton, aber wenn er jetzt daran dachte, sich in seinem Zustand auch noch auf die Suche nach einem Hotel machen zu müssen, – da fühlte er sich einfach überfordert. Eine Couch, eine Bettdecke, die man sich über das Gesicht ziehen konnte, eine traumlose Nacht - größere Ansprüche stellte er nicht mehr an diesen verkorksten Tag und deshalb stimmte er zu Jacks großer Überraschung sofort zu. „Ich nehme Ihr Angebot dankend an.“  
„Okay, abgemacht“, antwortete Jack lahm und versuchte, seine mangelnde Begeisterung zu verbergen. 

\--------------------------------------------

Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie in O´Neills Haus. Jack platzierte den anderen Mann mit einem kühlen Bier vor dem Fernseher, während er das Gästezimmer herrichten ging.  
Auf dem Bett türmten sich alte Zeitschriften, die er immer mal vorgehabt hatte zu lesen und die er jetzt erst einmal alle zur Seite räumen musste. Möglichst so, dass die Reihenfolge nicht durcheinander kam. Als einer der wackeligen Stapel dennoch auseinanderrutschte und sich über dem Fußboden verteilte, fragte Jack sich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, Shanahan mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen. 

Sein schöner gemütlicher Freitagabend war damit ja wohl im Eimer. Was war das bloß mit ihm und obdachlosen, von ihren Frauen oder Freundinnen verlassenen Männern, die alle in seinem Gästezimmer endeten? Erst Daniel, jetzt Pete …  
Rasch bezog er das Bett neu, schob mit dem Fuß noch ein paar Zeitschriften unter das Bett und kippte das Fenster für ein wenig frische Luft. Auf dem Rückweg holte er in der Küche noch eine Tüte Chips und ein Bier für sich und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. 

Die Chipstüte warf er auf das kleine Beistelltischchen, er selbst ließ sich neben Shanahan auf das Sofa fallen. Jack nahm einen Schluck, schwenkte seine Flasche in Richtung des Bildschirms, auf dem das Basketball-Spiel fortgesetzt wurde und fragte: „Und, konnten sie ihre Führung ausbauen?“  
„Ausbauen? Die Boston Celtics führen! War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten.“  
Noch eine viertel Stunde schauten sie der unaufhaltsamen Niederlage der Denver Nuggets zu und garnierten sie mit ätzenden Kommentaren, bis das Spiel für eine letzte Werbepause unterbrochen wurde.  
„Äh, ich müsste mal zum Klo … die ganze Flüssigkeit wieder wegbringen“, meinte Pete entschuldigend zu O´Neill und ließ sich von ihm den Weg zur Toilette beschreiben. 

Als er zurückkam, pries gerade eine blonde Schönheit, die eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Carter hatte, Lebensversicherungen an. Für Pete war diese Ähnlichkeit jedoch offensichtlich deutlich größer, denn er blieb ein paar Schritte neben dem Sofa stehen und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Fernseher.  
„…und deshalb glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, Sie können keine bessere Versicherung finden. Machen Sie noch heute einen Termin aus und rufen Sie…“ belehrte sie die Zuschauer mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Die Großaufnahme brachte ihre blauen Augen deutlich ins Bild und in dem Moment ging auch O´Neill auf, warum der Detective wie festgenagelt neben dem Sofa stehen geblieben war, statt sich hinzusetzen.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus fragte Jack: „Sie ist hübsch, nicht wahr?“ 

Pete riss seine Augen von dem Bildschirm los, was ihm insofern erleichtert wurde, als die junge Frau in dieser Sekunde durch eine Telefonnummer, den Schriftzug und das Logo der Versicherung ersetzt wurde und schaute O´Neill erstaunt an. Wollte der Colonel noch Salz in seine Wunde streuen? Natürlich war sie hübsch! Außerordentlich hübsch sogar! Genau wie … Nein! Er wollte nicht einmal an ihren Namen denken!  
Misstrauisch musterte er O´Neill, doch er konnte nichts Lauerndes in dessen Blick erkennen – soweit er den Mann überhaupt lesen konnte nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft. Aber er war Polizist und so bildete er sich ein, über eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis zu verfügen. O´Neill schien seine Frage wirklich ernst gemeint zu haben und so seufzte er: „Ja, verdammt hübsch“, machte die fehlenden Schritte bis zum Sofa und ließ sich wieder neben Jack nieder. 

„Sie stehen also auf blond?“, erkundigte sich Jack überflüssigerweise mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton und drehte mit einem Griff den aufdringlichen Ton, der die nächste Werbeeinspielung untermalte, leiser.  
„Sie doch auch“, stellte Pete nicht minder anzüglich fest.  
Für einen Augenblick musterten sich die beiden, dann entgegnete O´Neill: „Stimmt. Sara war blond – mittelblond.“ Ein Punkt für ihn. Damit hatte Shanahan wohl nicht gerechnet, freute sich Jack, als der andere Mann statt einer Antwort einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm. 

„Und wie ist es mit promovierten Astro-Physikerinnen?“, fragte Pete ohne recht zu wissen, warum er es tat. Denn es tat weh und er kannte die Antwort doch schon vorher. Samantha hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass O´Neill ihr viel bedeutete – mehr, als die Regeln zuließen. Und dass es nur diese Regeln waren, die den Colonel bisher noch nicht … in ihr Bett gebracht hatten. Pete zwang sich, diesen Gedanken in all seiner brutalen Klarheit zu formulieren und keine Beschönigung zu suchen. 

„Was soll mit promovierten Physikerinnen sein?“, unterbrach ihn O´Neill und stoppte damit bei Pete das selbstquälerische Wühlen in den Abgründen seiner Seele. „So ganz viele kenne ich nicht. Aber, - wie soll ich´s formulieren? -, ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn eine Frau klüger ist als ich.“ Jack griente provokant. 

Der Vorwurf traf Pete nicht ganz unberechtigt. Manchmal kam er sich neben Sam so unerfahren vor. Kein Gefühl, das ihm, dem abgebrühten Cop, behagte. Aber wenn er daran dachte, was Sam schon alles gesehen, alles erlebt hatte, dann hatte er Momente, in denen er sich neben ihr … klein fühlte. O´Neill teilte diese Erlebnisse mit ihr und folglich war ihm dieses Gefühl unbekannt. Kein Wunder, dass er mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Punkt getroffen hatte, von dem er annehmen konnte, dass er ihm wehtat.  
„Ach, und Sie denken ich hätte das?“, fragte Pete mit viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme, um sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Sagen Sie es mir!“, forderte ihn Jack heraus. 

„Sie kann so klug sein wie sie will, ich sehe in ihr in erster Linie die Frau.“ Und als er O´Neills fragend hochgezogene Brauen sah, brach er die bis dahin geltende Spielregel, keinen bestimmten Namen zu nennen. „Jawohl! Vielleicht haben Sie es nicht bemerkt, aber Sam ist sehr begehrenswert! Ihre Figur, ihr Humor, ihre Vorliebe für Romantik… Sie können das natürlich nicht wissen, aber Sam hat eine Vorliebe für Schlager aus der guten alten Zeit, rote Rosen – einfach alles, was einer Frau gefallen kann. Und ich kann ihr das bieten!“, verteidigte er wortreich seinen Standpunkt. 

„Rote Rosen, ja?“, spöttelte Jack mit einem falschen Grinsen. Das passte so gar nicht zu seiner gängigen Vorstellung von einer Carter mit einem Maschinengewehr und einer schusssicheren Weste, die gerade einen Jaffa umgenietet hatte.

Pete musterte den Älteren einen Moment mit halb zusammen gekniffenen Augen - abwägend. Er wusste nicht, was er aus der Frage machen sollte. Falls O´Neill jedoch gehofft hatte, er würde sich für eine solche Anwandlung von Romantik schämen oder sie kleinlaut herunterspielen wollen, dann hatte er sich getäuscht! Er stand zu dem, was er getan hatte –und was Sam außerordentlich gut gefallen hatte! 

Und so fügte er selbstsicher hinzu: „Genau! Langstielige rote Rosen. Passend zu einem Traum von einem Kleid. Schwarz. Eng anliegend. Figurbetont. Mit einem Hauch von Rot am Hals. Außerordentlich sexy und verführerisch. Dazu Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen, die ihre langen, schlanken Beine noch besser zur Geltung bringen und ihrem Gang etwas Graziöses verleihen.“ 

Er war sich Jacks Aufmerksamkeit sicher, auch wenn der jetzt versuchte, möglichst unbeteiligt zu schauen und einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm. Pete gefiel die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch genommen hatte und er gedachte, O´Neill noch ein bisschen zu quälen und eifersüchtig zu machen. Denn da konnte der Colonel noch so auf obercool machen, sein hektisches Schlucken zeigte Pete deutlich, dass das Bild, das er gerade von Sam malte, auch in Jacks Kopf Form angenommen hatte. 

Mit leiser Stimme fuhr Pete eindringlich und fast träumerisch fort: „Und beim Tanzen dann, im Takt der Musik, ihre schlanke Taille in meiner Hand, ihr Kopf an meiner Schulter, der leise raschelnde Stoff, wenn sie sich an mich drückt. Langsame, einschmeichelnde Töne. Unsere fließenden Bewegungen, die uns jede Minute noch näher zu einander bringen….“

„Gott, Shanahan! Sie sollten mal eine Karriere als Schnulzen-Schreiber in Betracht ziehen! Bei Harlekin-Romanen, oder wie die Dinger mit den halbausgezogenen Heldinnen auf dem Cover heißen, sucht man sicher immer Nachwuchstalente,“ unterbrach ihn O´Neill und schüttelte vehement das Netz ab, das Petes Worte über ihn warfen und in dem er sich zu verfangen drohte. 

Den einzigen Tanz, den Jack je mit Carter absolviert hatte, war vor zwei Jahren auf einem offiziellen Neujahrsempfang gewesen. Und da hatte sie ihm versichert, dass sie genauso ungern tanze wie er, nachdem er sie mit Duldermiene aufgefordert hatte. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt vielleicht nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, sondern das, von dem sie dachte, dass er es gerne hören wollte. Nun, dieser offizielle Tanz, unter den Augen der gesamten Generalität, Vertretern des Pentagons und sonstigen VIPs reichte natürlich auch nicht im Entferntesten an das heran, was Pete ihm hier gerade beschrieb.  
Und der Mistkerl hatte ihn auch noch durchschaut, denn jetzt meinte er mit einem schlecht verhohlenen Triumph in der Stimme: „Ach, ich vergaß, wahrscheinlich haben Sie bisher nur auf so langweiligen Empfängen mit ihr tanzen dürfen.“ 

Dieser selbstzufriedene Gesichtsausdruck ließ in Jack ganz unchristliche Wünsche aufsteigen, die alle mit seiner geballten Faust, Shanhans Kinn und einem Treffen zwischen den beiden zu tun hatten.  
Er musste das Ganze dringend wieder in etwas andere Bahnen lenken ehe es zum Eklat kam. 

„Geben Sie mir mal die Chipstüte rüber!“, blaffte O´Neill deshalb mit einem begleitenden Kopfnicken in Richtung des kleinen Tischchens, auf dem die Tüte lag.  
Das klang so befehlend, so sicher, dass er dieser Aufforderung unverzüglich nachkäme, dass sich bei Pete alle Haare aufstellten.  
Patzig gab er zurück: „Holen Sie sie sich doch selber!“ und war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie unhöflich das war. Aber genau das verschaffte ihm in diesem Moment wohlige Befriedigung.  
„Mann, Sie sitzen doch genau daneben!“, stöhnte Jack dramatisch.  
„Und Sie sitzen nur einen Meter weiter entfernt!“ 

Sie starrten sich an und wussten intuitiv, dass sie beide Recht hatten. Für Pete wäre es ein Einfaches, neben sich zu greifen und Jack die Tüte zu reichen; für O´Neill fast ebenso leicht, sich einen Meter rüber zu beugen und sich die Tüte selber zu nehmen. Aber es war auch beiden klar, dass es nicht mehr um die blöde Tüte ging. Es hatte sich mit wenigen Worten und Blicken zu einer Prinzipienfrage aufgebauscht. Wer würde als erster nachgeben oder wer hätte die beste Idee, dieses Patt zu seinen Gunsten aufzulösen? 

Nun, Petes trotzig vorgeschobenes Kinn ließ es ziemlich aussichtslos erscheinen, dass er in diesem Jahrhundert noch mal irgendwann die Tüte rüberwachsen lassen würde, musste Jack sich widerstrebend eingestehen. Zu sagen, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Hunger mehr auf die Chips habe, schien ihm auch zu billig, so blieb ihm wohl nur noch eine Möglichkeit offen: ein Überraschungsangriff! 

O´Neill beugte sich schwungvoll über Pete, um nach der Tüte zu greifen, dabei voll in Kauf nehmend, nein, sogar hoffend, dass der andere Mann ungemütlich von seinem Gewicht belastet wurde. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Pete sich eher auf eine verbale, denn auf eine körperliche Vorgehensweise eingestellt hatte, ihn dieses schwungvolle Hinüberlehnen also vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.  
Shanahan kippte unter Jack auf dem Sofa zur Seite und landete halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite. Auch O´Neill verlor daraufhin sein Gleichgewicht und konnte sich gerade noch mit einer Hand vorne an dem Tischchen abstützen, sonst wäre er mit dem Kopf darauf geknallt.  
„Hey!“, rief Pete empört und versuchte seinen linken Arm, der unter seinem Körper eingeklemmt war, zu befreien. Nach einigem Gezerre gelang es ihm. 

„Wow!“, war O´Neills erste verdatterte Bemerkung, als er sich so überraschend Nase an Nase mit Pete wiederfand. „Nicht besonders standfest heute?“, frozzelte er und wollte sich gerade hochstemmen, als er bemerkte, dass sich da etwas in seinen Oberschenkel drückte, das nur einen Rückschluss zuließ. „Oder vielleicht doch?“, schickte er süffisant grinsend hinterher, als ihm die Bedeutung dessen, was er dort spürte, so richtig klar wurde. Zur Untermauerung ließ er Pete noch einmal sein Gewicht an der Stelle spüren.  
Petes anfängliche Empörung über Jacks rücksichtsloses Vorgehen verstärkte sich bei dieser Aktion noch, gleichzeitig kam ein Hauch von Verlegenheit und Scham hinzu. Er versuchte O´Neill wegzudrücken und wiegelte barsch ab: „Das geht Sie gar nichts an.“ 

Als Pete bei diesen Worten noch etwas mehr errötete, fühlte Jack sich plötzlich sehr sicher, stieß noch einmal aufreizend seine Hüfte nach unten und meinte grinsend: „ Schon mal vorsorglich ´ne Viagra eingeworfen?“  
Shanahan, der inzwischen auf dem Rücken lag, versuchte jetzt ernsthaft, mit beiden Händen O´Neill von sich herunter zu schubsen und giftete zurück: „Das habe ich in meinem Alter noch nicht nötig!“  
Er und Viagra! Pah! Was bildete sich dieser großkotzige Militär eigentlich ein? Schloss wohl von sich auf andere! Aber allein die Verdächtigung, dass er zu solchen Hilfsmitteln greifen müsste, hatte ihn so wütend gemacht, dass er es nicht unkommentiert lassen konnte. „Vielleicht ist es ja das, “ Pete bäumte seinen Unterkörper Jack entgegen, um den Worten mehr Nachdruck und Schärfe zu verleihen, „was sie bei Ihnen vermisst hat?“ 

Kein Name. Dieses Mal nicht. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Beide hatten dieselbe Frau vor Augen. 

„Mit Sicherheit nicht.“ Eiskalt gesprochene Worte.  
In diesem Zusammenhang der mangelnden Potenz verdächtigt zu werden hatte etwas so Undenkbares an sich, dass Jack ein wenig sein Gewicht verlagerte und Shanahan seinerseits seine Erektion spüren ließ. Ein unüberlegtes und gefährliches Manöver, das viel mehr über ihn verriet, als er sonst je eingestand. In diesem Moment musste er dem Detective aber klar machen, dass es niemals am Können oder Wollen sondern immer nur am Nicht-Dürfen gelegen hatte. 

„Nicht sehr beeindruckend, … General“, feixte Shanahan denn auch sofort, als sich seine erste Überraschung gelegt hatte. Brauchten sie beide also nur an die blonde Schönheit denken und schon regte sich was bei ihnen? 

Jack nahm den Fehdehandschuh auf, änderte noch einmal seine Stellung, umklammerte mit einem raschen Griff Petes Handgelenke und drückte sie rechts und links neben Petes Kopf auf das Sofa. Dann rieb er seinen Unterkörper noch einmal über den Körper des sich heftig wehrenden Mannes unter ihm und ließ ihn wissen, dass das Gesagte von gerade ganz sicher nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war beeindruckend, eingedenk der Tatsache, dass es nur Worte gewesen waren, die Jack dahin gebracht hatten.

Pete keuchte und versuchte sich aus O´Neills Klammergriff zu befreien. Einmal, weil er nicht demonstriert bekommen wollte, nicht wissen wollte, dass auch Jack der bloße Gedanke an Sam hart machen konnte, dann aber auch, weil er auf keinen Fall freiwillig unter O´Neill liegen bleiben wollte.  
Jack hielt mit aller Macht dagegen.  
Das hier hatte nicht viel mit Sex und schon gar nichts mit Liebe zu tun, das war ein Revierkampf. Und beide wussten es. 

Ihr Atem ging rascher und flacher. Ihre Muskeln hatten sie bis zur Schmerzgrenze angespannt. Bloß nicht nachgeben, auf keinen Fall! Ihren Blick hatten sie in den Blick des anderen versenkt, um ihn nieder zu starren und auch, um nicht das kleinste Anzeichen einer Kapitulation zu verpassen. Verbissen vorgeschobene Unterkiefer sprachen davon, dass keiner so schnell nachgeben würde.  
Ein dunkles, undurchdringliches Netz aus uneingestandenen Begierden und Sehnsüchten, aus nicht zum Zuge gekommener Erregung bildete ein hochexplosives Gemisch, das fast greifbar zwischen ihnen stand. 

Doch die Auseinandersetzung hatte keine Regeln. Bisher noch nicht. Es war nicht geklärt, ob es dem Ansehen besser tat, sofort zu kommen, oder ob es das Prestige steigern würde, Standfestigkeit zu beweisen. Da Jack spürte, dass Petes Bewegungen fahriger, drängender wurden, ergriff er die Gelegenheit, die Regeln zu seinen Gunsten zu definieren: „Was soll sie schon an einem finden, der immer viel zu früh kommt?“  
Ein hartes, aber herausfordernd langsames Gleiten mit seinem gesamten Gewicht über Petes Schwanz ließ Shanahan wider Willen aufstöhnen.  
„Bastard!“, stieß der Detective keuchend hervor. Ohnmächtige Erbitterung verspürend, als sein Körper auf die ständige Stimulation mit fast instinktivem Entgegenbäumen antwortete. In Richtung der Reibung und Hitze. In Richtung O´Neills. 

Abermals versuchte er verzweifelt, O´Neill abzuwerfen, weil er fühlte, wie ihm die Lage entglitt, doch ohne Erfolg. Einziges Ergebnis war eine Verschlechterung seiner Situation. Denn Jack brachte ein Knie zwischen seine Beine und drückte sie auseinander. Ließ sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dazwischen fallen. Machte Pete mehr als deutlich, wer jetzt oben lag. Wer das Sagen hatte. 

Heißer, hektischer Atem streifte O´Neills Wange, lud ihn fast wie mit Elektrizität auf. Pete atmete inzwischen mit offenem Mund. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, ließ Jack mit aller Klarheit den Jüngeren spüren. Noch einmal presste sich Jack mit beherrschter Kraft auf den unter ihm liegenden Mann, ließ den metallenen Reißverschluss seiner Jeans langsam und aufdringlich über Petes Schwanz streichen.  
Shanahan konnte bei der erneuten Reizung ein leises, gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte.  
In dem Moment, als Pete die Augen schloss, wusste Jack, dass er gewonnen hatte. Genugtuung durchflutete ihn. Zumindest in diesem Punkt hatte er Pete besiegt. 

Shanahans Körperspannung ließ nach, er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen Jacks Griff. Vielmehr ließ er seine Hände auf Jacks Hüften gleiten, nachdem der ihn freigegeben hatte und sich jetzt auf dem Sofa abstützte. Pete wusste, dass der ältere Mann nach diesem Sieg noch unerträglicher sein würde, noch überheblicher. Aber er war machtlos. Seine Frustration über Sams unglaublichen Verrat, seine eigenen, auf Aufreizung bedachten Worte, die Beschwörung ihrer Schönheit und ihrer glücklichen Momente, Alkohol und ein warmer Körper, der sich an seinem rieb, waren zu viel für seine überreizten Sinne. Er kannte nur noch ein Ziel: Erfüllung. Auflösung der Spannung, die im diesem Augenblick, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, doch sexueller Natur war. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er seine Beine noch weiter öffnete, um das Gewicht O´Neills noch deutlicher spüren zu können, aber er war wehrlos gegen diesen Drang.  
Er hielt seine Augen fest zusammengepresst, als seine Hände Jack so dirigierten, dass der Reiz maximal wurde. Stetige, harte Reibung, keuchender Atem, Hitze --- er fühlte wie es ihm kam. 

Jack blieb das nicht verborgen und er intensivierte seine Stöße noch. Mit fast strafender Vehemenz hämmerte er schwer atmend seinen Körper in den Mann unter sich. Shanahan würde kommen, vor ihm in seiner Hose kommen! Triumph durchflutete ihn. Es war ein Nebenschauplatz, doch sie hatten es zu einer Entscheidung hochstilisiert – und er würde gewinnen.  
„Komm schon!“, stieß er keuchend hervor als er merkte, dass Pete sich mehr und mehr dem Höhepunkt näherte. 

Diese Worte rissen Pete endgültig in den Strudel der verworrenen Empfindungen. Nichts hatte mehr Bestand, nichts außer diesem Moment zählte. Und so schrie er laut und atemlos: „Sam! Oh, mein Gott, Sam!“, als er sich mit aller Kraft an Jack klammerte und sich von der Woge der Erleichterung davon tragen ließ. 

Carters Name in dieser Situation, in diesem intimen Moment, die Gewissheit, dass Pete ähnlich aussah, wenn er mit Sam im Bett war, holten Jack so weit in die Wirklichkeit zurück, dass er mit fast klinischem Interesse Shanahans Höhepunkt verfolgen konnte. Als der Detective nach einem letzten, verzückten „Sam“ seine verkrampften Finger löste und sich schlapp auf das Sofa unter ihm sinken ließ, gestattete er sich ein winziges, boshaftes Lächeln. 

Dann wandte er sich an den erschöpften Mann und erkundigte sich selbstgefällig: „Fertig, Shanahan?“  
Der öffnete seine Augen und schaute einen Moment verwirrt blinzelnd, dann aber klar, in Jacks Augen und sah dort den Triumph. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er ihm nichts mehr entgegensetzen. So schloss er wieder die Augen als Jack sich jetzt gegen seinen Oberschenkel rieb. Er wurde benutzt und er wusste es. Fatalistisch ließ er es über sich ergehen. 

Jack brauchte nur drei, vier harte Bewegungen. Aber das machte es für Pete nicht besser, denn das zeigte nur, wie gut sich der Colonel bis gerade in der Gewalt gehabt hatte. Kein Laut kam über Jacks Lippen, als er mit dem nächsten Stoß gegen Petes Bein ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Nur ein einmaliges Aussetzen seines Atemholens und die anschließende Bewegungslosigkeit machten Pete klar, dass jetzt auch O´Neill zum Zuge gekommen war. 

Einen Augenblick verharrten die beiden Männer noch schweigend in ihrer intimen Position, dann rollte sich Jack von Pete herunter und ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf das Sofa plumpsen. Kommentarlos sortierten sie ihre Kleidung, zogen die verrutschten Hemden über den nassen Fleck auf ihrer Hose und starrten beide geradeaus.  
Langsam dämmerte ihnen, was sie getan hatten. Beide getan hatten. Und dass es eine Person gab, die davon unter gar keinen Umständen etwas erfahren sollte. So hatten sie am Ende des Abends doch noch eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden.

Jack räusperte sich.  
Pete schaute ihn unsicher und abwartend an.  
„Noch ein … Bier?“, fragte O´Neill zögerlich und hoffte nur, dass Shanahan nicht über den Vorfall reden wollte.  
Erleichterung durchflutete Pete, denn er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, jetzt mit O´Neill zusammen zu ergründen, warum das, was passiert war, passiert war. Das würde er mit sich selbst ausmachen müssen. So kam ihm O´Neills betonte Rückkehr zur Normalität schon sehr entgegen und er lehnte das Bier dankend ab. „Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt lieber ins Bett gehen. Muss morgen früh raus.“ Er erhob sich.  
Jack stand ebenfalls auf: „Keine schlechte Idee.“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf und fragte noch: „Sehe ich Sie morgen noch zum Frühstück?“ Das war das Letzte, was er wollte.  
„Nein, dann werde ich schon weg sein.“ Entweder hatte Shanahan seinen Tonfall dieses Mal richtig interpretiert, oder auch er hatte keinen Wunsch auf gemeinsamen Seelenstriptease.  
„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht.“ Das erste wirkliche Lächeln begleitete O´Neills Worte – alle Klippen waren umschifft.  
Pete nickte und entgegnete ebenfalls mit einem erleichterten Kopfnicken: „Gute Nacht.“

\--------------------------------------

Als Sam Carter von dem überraschenden aber erfreulichen Abendessen mit ihrem Vater wieder zurückkam, sah sie auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter, dass mehrere Anrufe eingegangen waren. 

Der Großteil davon war wahrscheinlich von Pete. 

Hoffentlich hatte er auch einen schönen Abend gehabt, nachdem sie ihm so kurzfristig hatte absagen müssen….

 

\----------------ENDE-----------

 

©Antares, Februar 2005


End file.
